Dramone Parenting : Hogwarts Parenting class and Beyond
by JulieMalfoy3098
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Lucius Malfoy are married for a school project. They have children and have many tasks. For a year, will they survive each other? Read this long fanfiction and find out how they go through many many many adventures. This fanfiction is after the war and Harry and Ron have come back to finish their DON'T HAVE TO REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

Hermione Jean Granger ran to her first class of the year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had returned to finish their schooling. Among them, Draco Malfoy was also coming back. Harry and Ron would be taking the class too. Her next class was called Future Life and she was very excited about it. She entered the classroom and greeted a new professor named Elizabeth Mahoney. The students began to file in one of the last were Harry, Ron and Draco Malfoy. "Draco Malfoy looks pretty good this year." thought Hermione. Then she noticed she was thinking about him and mentally slapped herself. What was wrong with her? The professor began to speak. "I am Professor Mahoney and will be your teacher for this class." "Each of you will be paired with a partner and you will be married."" Of course this is not real marriage." "Then the girl will get pregnant by a liqud." "She will give birth and you will live together in a neighborhood outside of Hogwarts." "You'll have a great house if both of you ahve great grades." If you have average grades, you'll live in an average home." "If you have poor grades, you will live in a poor home." "Now lets choose our partners." "Please come up to my desk with a few pieces of hair with you." "Longbottom-Abott. Parvati Patil-Zabini. Potter- G. Weasley. - Parkinson..." Hermione grew worried as the couples were paired.

Meanwhile...

Draco Malfoy was alsp getting worried as the couples were choosen. He noticed that Granger was looking hot this year. He was awoken form his daydreaming by the words "Malfoy-Granger."

Then the room became quiet as they both went up to the teachers desk with their hairs. Both of them were silently angry. Professor Mahoney ded the angr drink with both hairs and a map of their new home. They would be living on Dumbledore lane witb magnificent houses. However, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were trying to cool down in order to celebrate.

"This is it, I'm married to Malfoy and having his child." Hermione thought. "I'm really married to Granger and she is having my child." thought Draco. They walked to their neighborhood and found out that they would be neighbors with Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini and Parvati Patil. Ron would be living on Fire Lane, the average street. They found the name Granger-Malfoy on a stick as they spotted a beautiful mansion with a swimming pool and garden.

Thet started looking around the house and found out they had a huge kitchen and sitting room, a sports room, a library, and 20 extra bedrooms. However when they entered the master bedroom, they only found one bed and a note it read...

You are required to sleep together if you try to sleep in another room, the bed will throw you out. You must sleep together to find out what it is like to be married. P.S. Ladies, you must drink the potiona at 1:30pm. You will be pregnant for nine days representing the nine months.

Hermione groaned as she looked at the clock. She had exactly five minutes to be a regular girl. She took a deep breath as her mind raced around.

Draco was shocked as he stared at Hermione.

Their eyes met as the waarm hazel looked at the enchanting silver/blue.

Then the clock stroke 1:30 and Hermione swallowed the potion. There was a sudden glow from her middle and when Hermione looked down, there was a slight bump on her stomach. Then the couple silently headed down for lunch at the Great Hall. They were thinking in the back of their brains if the day could get any worse.

Author's note

This is my very first fanfiction. You don't have to review, I just like writing, if you have comments you can always review.

Thanks!

JulieMalfoy3098


	2. Chapter 2: learning about each other

The couple headed to the Great Hall, but when they got there, they noticed a new table at the far corner with nameplates. They got closer and found out that they would be sitting together for the rest of the year. All classes were cancelled for the rest of the year except for the Family class. Hermione and Draco headed to their beautiful house in a comfortable silence. When they reached their door, they found an odd pale blue paper sticking out. Draco pulled it out and read "Hello couples, today you will go to the hospital wing for your daily scan." "It is not normal to have a scan this early, but at Hogwarts you are required to." "Here is the schedule." Then Draco found their names and said" We have to at 3:00pm." Hermione then noticed that they weren't arguing and Draco was being nice. Once they were inside the living room, she asked "Malfoy, why did you change so much?" In reply he only said "The war changed me." Then they spent a quiet hour of homework and headed for the scanning. When they got there, Madam Pomfrey was already there waiting for them. She ushered Hermione inside and told her to lie down. When she did Madam Pomfrey muttered a spell and a small yellow light came from Hermione's stomach. Then she showed them a small ball like figure. Then she asked" Would you like a picture?" The couple merely nodded still shocked from the creature. Then they headed back to the house.

Draco and Hermione sighed when they spotted another pale blue slip in the door. Hermione picked it up and read "Have a goodnight sleep and don't try to do anything weird… Meet up at the lake tomorrow at nine O clock."

"Oh Great." Sighed Hermione as they entered the house. They had nothing to do…

Draco knew that the teachers were doing that on purpose so they could bond.

Finally, Hermione decided to sleep early and headed to bed. Draco followed stripping down to everything to his boxers. On the other hand, Hermione put on a dressing gown that went to her mid thighs. They both gasped at each other. Draco had never seen anyone more beautiful and Hermione was shocked to find that Draco had six packs! Both of them retired as their heads hit the pillow.

NEXT MORNING NINE O CLOCK…

"Class settle down, settle down…" Professor Mahoney stood up in front of them with a pack of pale blue cards. "Each of you will receive a different card/ assignment and are expected to do it. Draco went ahead to pick up a card with strange thoughts in mind.

That morning when he had woke up, he saw Hermione was in the showers, but he began to hear heavenly singing from the showers. He found out it was Granger and listened for another minute or so. Then he went downstairs and fixed himself a cup of tea. When Hermione came down, she just mumbled a good morning and ate her breakfast She was so glad that she hadn't had morning sickness yet. The coupled quietly headed to the lake.

Draco woke up from his trance as Hermione read the card out loud "Congratulations, you will be spending your day with your wife/ husband at your house. Get to know each other…"

Then they thought that this was the worst card to give out, however they were wrong. Ron shrieked a"NOOOOOOO!" Hermione ushered and read the card, then her face went pale. She headed back to Draco with a satisfied look. As they were heading back to their Mansion, Hermione said "Ron's card said to act like a married couple the whole day by holding hands, hugging, kissing, etc."

Draco replied with a "Eww!" Is that even allowed?" When they were back home, they sat in the living room wondering what to do. They were quite bored until…

"Wait, How about we play two truths and one lie." "How do we play that?" Draco asked. Hermione explained about telling two things that are real about themselves and one thing that is not. As Hermione explained, she noticed that Draco was such a tentative listener. Harry and Ron had always interrupted her.

They played for about two hours and walked down to the Great Hall. Hermione learned that Draco had been a model for his mother' company since he was ten. Draco knew that Hermione had actually learned to dance for about five years.

They entered the Great Hall laughing and the students and professors were shocked with their performances. They ate in silence and walked back home. Then they remembered their scanning was in five minutes and rushed out the door. Since Hermione was two months pregnant, she had a bigger bump, but the strange thing was that her bump was bigger than others. Draco and Hermione knew they were going to have twins or triplets. They dashed to the Hospital Wing and found Madam Pomfrey waiting for them. Hermione lied down and Madam Pomfrey muttered a spell there they found two small figures. Hermione and Draco were shocked as Madam Pomfrey said "Congratulations you have twins!"

They walked in silence, but Hermione broke the silence and said "I hope we have fraternal twins one boy and one girl.

The next day they would find out…

Author's note:

Thanks for the review I never knew this was interesting. I'm updating the story when I have time. You can review, but don't have to. This fanfiction is going to be about one hundred chapters. I don't have any ideas right now, but when the babies are born, the fun will begin…

Just Wait…

JulieMalfoy3098


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting babies

It had been eight days since the pregnancy and Hermione was expected tomorrow. Draco and Hermione would be having fraternal twins. Hermione wasn't having any morning sickness. She had gotten quite round and Draco and Hermione's friendship had grown. The past few days had been boring. They were sitting in the living room at exactly 11:35PM when Hermione felt huge pain in her stomach. "Draco... huff puff I think they are coming." They had been spending so much time together they began to call each other in first name basis. Draco picked up Hermione bridal style and carried her to the Hospital wing. Hermione was pretty calm about the situation. When they had come, they heard Pansy screaming for her life. Hermione was put down on the bed and she began to sweat. Draco was told to go to the waiting room and found Ron Weasley pacing across the room. He looked up and said" Hey Draco!" Draco Malfoy had gotten closer with many kids from different houses over the past few days. He wondered what his dad would say, but he didn't want to push that thought. His father was in Azkaban and Draco thought that he deserved it. Pretty soon, they heard Hermione screaming and Pansy sobbing. Finally, the rooms were filled with wondrous cries as Draco and Ron were led back to the girls' rooms. Draco entered and found two babies with blond hair like his. The babies immediately stopped crying once they saw their dad. The girl has blond hair that looked pretty silky and straight even though it was barely visible. The boy had blond ringlets and curls like his mother. The babies opened their eyes in wonder. Draco found the eyes so interesting the girl had blue/silver eyes like him, but the boy had his mother's hazel eyes. Hermione's angel like voice awoke Draco's trance "What should we name them." And like that, they sat there for minutes thinking of names. Then Draco jumped up and said "Evelyn Hermione Cassiopeia Grace Malfoy and Charles Draco Sirius Xavier Malfoy." Hermione smiled with delight and replied "Lyn and Charlie for nicknames!"

The next day, Hermione and Draco returned to their mansion, but they forgot something. They hadn't bought the furniture!

Author's note:

Sorry this chapter is short, I have school tomorrow, but now the fun will begin. Again, you can review, but don't have to. Enjoy!

JulieMalfoy3098


	4. Chapter 4 Babies furniture and care

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER JUST THE BABY NAMES THE PICTURES ARE NOT MINE I FOUND THEM ON GOOGLE IMAGES

Why in the whole wide world had they forgot about the furniture? The couple rushed to the headmistress's office. They told her about their situation and asked to go baby shopping at a store in Hogsmeade. They got a pass and one and fifty galleons for each baby. They walked out of the castle with a twin stroller for newborn babies. They had been told that these babies were real and special because of the fast aging process. By the end of the year, parents were allowed to keep the baby or put it out for adoption.

Draco said "Should we get those twin crib sets that are connected?" "No, I think we should give them separate cribs," Hermione replied. Then Draco answered "Then separate cribs it is."

Since the babies were special, the furniture would change as they were aged with aging potions. The furniture would have the same design, but different size as the babies grew. By the end of the year their children would be thirteen. So, every four weeks, they would be age one year then they would de age and become babies again by the end of the year. Draco and Hermione soon spotted a huge, but cozy store filled with baby supplies.

They entered and were greeted by an old woman with blond/ silver hair. Draco and Hermione headed to the crib section and looked around. Finally, they spotted beautiful cribs that were very luxury. They were eighty galleons each. Since Draco was planning to keep the babies he wanted to make sure they were fine cribs.

Then the entered a section full of drawers and clothes. Hermione shrieked with delight at the baby clothes and hurried along leaving the babies in Draco's care. Thank Goodness the babies were asleep. Draco watched his children fall asleep. He could take and Avada for them. Thirty minutes late, Hermione came back with a load of clothes. She laid them out on a table near them. He found many cute twin outfits. A tuxedo for Charlie and a dress robe for Lyn. They decided to buy the whole stack because of the student discount. They went ahead and bought five packs of diapers, four pacifiers, four bottles, a play pen, and a few baby free toys. Since Hermione would be breast feeding they didn't need formulas. Hermione was very nervous about breastfeeding and so was Draco. They headed out the store knowing that their orders were already at their house. When they arrived home, they entered the babies' nursery and found all the furniture packed up in boxes. "I guess we are spending the night." Said Draco and Hermione.

The twins were still asleep as they worked hard all night putting the furniture together and organizing the room. By dawn, the room was finished as Hermione and Draco collapsed on the bed. About an hour later they were awaken by tow familiar cries and rushed to find the twins in their stroller. Hermione grabbed Charlie while Draco went for Lyn. The twins wouldn't stop crying until Hermione said "I think their hungry." Hermione knew she had to breast feed because if she didn't the babies wouldn't grow properly with formulas. Hermione told Draco "I'll do one at a time. I'll quickly feed Lyn and then you can bring in Charlie." "Okay?" Hermione asked and Draco gave her a nod and took Charlie. Hermione unclasped her bra and shrunk it to make it fit in her pocket. Then she put Lyn under her shirt and the baby began to suck. Thank goodness I'm not wearing a tight shirt, Hermione thought. Then she felt the baby stop sucking and pulled Lyn out. Lyn was smiling happily as Hermione called in for Charlie. Draco took the happy Lyn and Hermione took the crying Charlie. Draco slipped out of the room heading to the nursery as Charlie began to suck. Hermione felt so relaxed. When Charlie had finished, she knew she wasn't going to wear a bra for the next few weeks.

The next morning, Hermione and Draco decided to eat at home. Hermione opened the pantry door and found much food. She made pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon for Draco and knew the twins were going to sleep awhile because of their morning feeding. Draco made his way to the breakfast table with bags under his eyes, but Hermione looked even worse. Her hair was messed up and her eyes were puffy. Hermione sat down at the table mumbling a hello as Draco did the same. They sighed when a school owl came with a pale blue sheet of paper. Draco picked it up and read "Today a children center have been formed for the children." "You get to leave your child or children for free for the first ten times. Then, you will pay 10 sickles for each visit. Today you may just rest at your house." Hermione and Draco let out a relieved sigh at the last sentence. They headed to bed, Hermione carried by Draco because she was too tired to walk.

THREE HOURS LATER

WaiiiWaiiiWaii

Hermione and Draco woke up to the sound of crying babies and rushed to the nursery which was the room across from them. Hermione smiled as the baby stopped crying when she reached for Lyn. The baby opened her blue/silver eyes and began to laugh. Charlie next to her was doing the same. With a quick spell "Camerio" the wand took a picture of the laughing babies.

They spent a good hour or so playing with the twins until their feedings came. That night Hermione and Draco were so thankful that the twins only cried at 7:00Am, 3:ooPM, and 6:00PM (mostly for their feedings.)

Hermione and Draco went to sleep with Smiles on their faces.

Author's note

The first few chapters I forgot to put the disclaimer. I didn't know so many people had viewed my story. I thank you for reading it as always you don't have to review. Enjoy!...

JulieMalfoy3098


	5. Chapter 5 Swimming Pool fun

Hermione and Draco had, had the busiest weeks of their lives. Constant nappie changing, feeding, rocking… They were so glad when they were told to report to the Family life classroom for the aging process. When everyone was in the classroom they began to notice that they hadn't seen each other in a while. Names were called as time passed. The Potter's had a son names James Sirius Potter. He was an exact replica of his father. The Weasley's (Ron and Pansy) had a daughter named Alice Pansy Weasley. She was half of Ron and half of Pansy. When it was their turn each twin drank the aging potion, the babies were set down on the floor. Both of them were crawling around until their parents picked them up.

The couple took the children home but boy were they in for a surprise. When they entered the twin's room, all the clothes had been made bigger, but the cribs were the same. Hermione and Draco spotted a pale blue sheet of paper and picked it up. "Today, do a family activity involving the children. Good Luck!" Hermione read. Draco began to mumble colorful words under his breath, but stopped when he heard gurgling. He and Hermione stood and the nursery thinking of a family activity. "I know! We should go swimming!" said Hermione. Then Draco decided that was a good idea. They put the twins in their swimming suits and put them in their cribs. Then they went to their room changing. Hermione went into the bathroom changing into a light greenish blue bikini. She put her hair up in a bun then put on a long tee-shirt that went up to her mid thighs. Draco came out with Green swim trunks and a shirt. Then he and Hermione transfigured plastic bottles into blow ups for the babies to float in. They walked to the nursery and picked up a baby then they headed out to the swimming pool. Hermione went to a switch and the pool was instantly full. It was a nice hot summer day as Hermione took off her shirt. As soon as Hermione's shirt was off. Draco began to gape at her. Hermione smirked, but then Draco took off his shirt showing his six packs. They put the twins in a floatie and drove them around the pool.

They shrieked with delight as they splashed water on their parents. They put the kids in the corner and went to spend time by themselves in the pool. Still watching the children Hermione asked "Well they seem to like the pool. "We should come out often when it's nice out. Then Draco went in for a kiss. He couldn't help it.

On the other hand Hermione was nervous as he came slowly she wanted to kiss him, but was nervous. She lost her thinking as his soft lips landed on her lips.

Draco thought she had the most beautiful lips in the world. He was glad she was responding. The kiss was wonderful, but was stopped by the words "Mama Dada." Shocked, Hermione and Draco turned around to find the twins giggling and holding their arms out saying "Mama Dada." Draco and Hermione looked at each other before smiling and headed towards the babies.

Draco watched Hermione pick up Charlie in a loving way and said "You look beautiful." She then blushed a crimson red, but said "You look quite handsome too." It was Draco's turn to blush, but he winked and said "Should we finish later?" Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Sure I would love to." With deep sarcasm in her voice. They cleaned the twins up before showering. Hermione came out with only a towel wrapped around her. She walked to him seductively and said" I'll kiss you again if you got to Hogsmeade and buy baby formula." Draco licked his lip and said "Alright." And off he went. He is so easy thought Hermione. She went into the living room putting both babies in the playpen and started on a book.

Author's note:

This is so cool. How come I always forget to put the disclaimer, but then I remember when I begin the author's note.

What do you think?

Enjoy and I think there will be more fun soon..

JulieMalfoy3098


	6. Chapter 6 Playdate with the Weasleys

Draco came back thirty minutes later holding two bags. He put the bags down and looked at Hermione. Then he gestured her to come to him very seductively. Hermione rose from the couch and slowly walked to him. Draco couldn't take it anymore and picked Hermione up and kissed her. The kiss turned into a snog as they began to explore each other's mouths. A second later their snog was interrupted by the doorbell. Draco growled and Hermione just gave him a sheepish smile and went to open the door. Hermione found that no one was there and muttered a curse. Then she looked down and found a small box with a pale blue note hanging on the side. Hermione brought it in and as soon as Draco saw it he groaned. Hermione smirked as she read the note it said "Today, you are going to find a family and arrange a playdate." "The box will help you." Hermione let her curiosity zoom as she opened the small box. Inside it were play clothes, map instructions, and a wrapped gift. Draco took the map from Hermione and examined it closely. He finally said, "We're going to Ron and Pansy's house." "Their daughter, Alice, is playing with the twins." They were to meet at 2:00pm. It was 1:00pm right now, so they had about an hour to get ready. Hermione put the twins in the play clothes and went to go change herself. She opened her closet and found skinny jeans, a V-neck green tank top that flowed down to her hip, and casual black flats. Hermione got dressed and put thin make up, but accented her lips with a bright red. Then she hurried downstairs and packed a bag for the twins.

Meanwhile…

Draco was in the bathroom already in his clothes. He was wearing black trousers and a green vest with a gray white shirt. He decided to keep his hair down and headed downstairs. Hermione was there with the stroller ready with two smiling kids. Draco's mouth dropped open at Hermione and Hermione smirked.

During the whole walk Draco couldn't keep his eyes of her. Finally he said "You know you're supposed to dress casual." "I am dressed casual and you should see yourself in the mirror you aren't dressed casual." Answered Hermione. Draco and Hermione ascended the steps with the twins in their arms because the stroller was parked next to the stairs. Hermione knocked on the door "knock, knock, knock." Pansy Parkinson opened the door, but Ron was also with her, his hands on his waist as Hermione and Draco entered. They out the twins down in the playpen next to Alice. Hermione and Draco followed Harry and Pansy. Draco was noticing that Pansy was holding hands with Weasel. They made it into the kitchen and sat at a round table. Ron nodded at Pansy and Pansy said "Ron and I are dating." The kitchen was filled with silence until Hermione said "Congratulations we're also a couple." Draco nodded and kissed Hermione on the check. They heard babies giggling and hurried to see what was happening. The twins and Alice had climbed out of the playpen and were giggling as they licked everything in their pathway. Hermione and Draco grabbed Lyn and Charlie and put them in their laps. Hermione scolded them and they began to whimper. Hermione looked up at Pansy and said "Well…I think we should be leaving soon." "See you soon. Bye." Said Hermione as she hugged Pansy and Ron. Hermione put Lyn and Charlie in their stroller and began to walk. Draco was right behind them as they headed home. Hermione and Draco were exhausted and relieved when they saw the twins fall asleep. They put them in their cribs and headed to the living room. Draco put Hermione on his lap and Hermione put her head in his chest. Hermione sighed and fell asleep. Draco also fell asleep hugging Hermione…

Author's note

Hermione and Draco are seventeen or eighteen. I'm sorry about not updating, I had many exams to study for. Hermione and Draco are developing. So far so good… I guess. Please… if you have ideas feel free to give me advice. You don't have to review but suggestions would be good. Thank you

JulieMalfoy3098


	7. Chapter 7 Family Photos

Hermione was sitting in the kitchen enjoying a cup of tea, she didn't notice Draco Malfoy in the door way. Draco gave a cough and Hermione looked up and saw a pale, blue envelope in his hands. Hermione took it and read it aloud "Families, today you are to take family photos and wedding photos. Each family will receive 200 galleons to take pictures (in the envelope). You can spend more if you want." Hermione shrieked with delight and grabbed Lyn. She put Lyn in a sling and handed Charlie to Draco. Then she stepped into the floo location. When she stepped out Hermione took in her surroundings and looked around. Draco came in behind her with Charlie on his shoulders.

A woman in her mid-forties, came in and greeted Hermione and Draco as she led the into the dressing room. Hermione handed Lyn to a helper as Draco did the same. Then Hermione was ushered to the dressing rooms. (They are taking family photo's first.) "We will be taking formal family pictures first," said the dresser named Laurie. Hermione was put into an emerald green gown that was floor length and had a leg cut. The sleeves went to her shoulders (Like Belle in Beauty and the Beast.). The dress had some glitter . Her hair was pulled into an elegant twist and delicate curls framed her face. Then a makeup specialist came in and began to put on light makeup on Hermione's face.

Draco's Dressing Room

Draco was put into a black tuxedo. He also had a green tie. Then a hair stylist came in and began to style Draco's hair. Then Draco was ready...

Draco was already out playing with Lyn and Charlie. Lyn had on a green sundress with white polka dots. Charlie was wearing a cute tuxedo with a tie like Draco's. Hermione steeped out and she took away Draco's breath. Hermione entered the scenery. There was a light maroon wall with flashing red curtains. Right in the middle was a bench.

Then the slender woman came in and began to give directions. Hermione was to sit on the bench with Lyn and Charlie on both sides. Draco was to stand behind the bench with his arms resting on Hermione's shoulder. The family took a few photos in that pose. Then they had to move to a different pose. Draco and Hermione sat on the bench. Lyn was on Draco's lap and Charlie was on Hermione's lap. The pose changed to Lyn and Charlie were left on the bench. While Hermione and Draco stand behind the bench with their hands on the bench. After a few shots, they were led back to the dressing rooms.

This time the family would be taking a more casual pictures. Hermione had a white sundress that was knee length and had a green ribbon underneath the bust. She was given dark green flats. Her was put down naturally with tamed curls. Then Hermione went to the babies' dressing room to help. When Hermione went to the dressing room the babies were already ready. Lyn was wearing white caprice and a light green halter top. Lyn had a butterfly clip in her hair and had flats like her mother's. Charlie had white khaki pants with a dark green tee shirt. Hermione picked up both Lyn and Charlie and carried them to the scenery.

(Draco is wearing the same thing as Charlie)

The scenery was breathtaking! It seemed like a magical park with flowers and plants, but in the center was a beautiful tree with a bench and swing. Hermione and Draco were given toys to play with the children. They had to take the photo naturally.

Hermione sat on the grass and Draco followed they began to blow bubbles as Charlie and Lyn began to giggle and tried to stand up. (They can't walk yet.) They took photos of the children on the swing. Sitting on the bench, etc.

Then it was time for wedding photos.


	8. Chapter 8 Endless Blue Envelopes

Hermione was very tired and didn't want to take wedding photos, but she had to. Hermione and Draco were to take classic wedding photos first and then more creative photos. Hermione was ushered into her dressing room again. This time she was handed a white wedding dress. It had halter sleeves and it was floor length it puffed out a little and had lace. The dress was breathtaking. Hermione's hair was put into an elegant braid bun. Her hair also had flowers. Her makeup was very natural and her shoes were white sandals.

Draco was wearing a dress robe with a light blue tie. He had his hair slicked back and was wearing dress shoes. He was led to the scenery by a giggling girl.

When Draco saw Hermione he almost collapsed. She looked stunning. They went from hugging, holding hands, kissing, and standing. Next, Hermione was put into a tight thy length dress that was light pink. Draco came out wearing a tux with a light pink tie. They took photos in many different poses. By the time they were finished with the photo shoots. Hermione was about to collapse. The family changed into their normal clothes and headed home. When Hermione got home she went to bed and took Lyn and Charlie with her. Draco went to the kitchen to have a cup of tea and read.

When Hermione woke up she had Lyn and Charlie on her chest. She slipped out of bed and put them in their cribs. Then she went downstairs and found Draco reading a book. She sat next to him and began to call on the houselves for dinner. She ordered two salads, two pastas, two applesauce cups, two pumpkin juices, and two cups of Cofeen (Wizarding coffee). Hermione set the table and heard a pop as houselves began to deliver the food. Hermione heard the babies crying and headed to the nursery.

When she got there, Draco was already soothing Charlie and looked at Hermione. She grabbed Lyn and said "Dinner is ready." The couple went down to the dining room and found the food set up. They put the children in the highchair and gave them applesauce. Draco and Hermione were enjoying dinner until a school owl tapped on the window (one of the windows in the dining room). Draco stood up and took the letter from the owl's leg. It was another pale blue envelope and when Hermione saw it she sighed and slumped. Draco opened it and read it out loud "Couples, as you know, Winter break is coming up you are to go to one of your parents' house and celebrate the holidays there," (Let's just say winter break is starting the week before Thanksgiving and ending one week after New Year's) Hermione quietly said "We're going to your family because my parents are dead." Draco stood there unsure of what to do and went to hug Hermione. That night Draco wrote a letter to his parents saying that he would be bringing his family for winter break. He also explained about Hermione's family. Draco knew his parents had changed over the war. Now they didn't care about blood and he was sure his parents would accept Hermione. Then he went back to the bedroom and fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up early and went to take a shower. Then she stopped by at the kitchen and found a pale blue envelope on the table. She began to grumble about the envelopes. She opened it and read "Today sop by the Family Life Classroom for the aging session. Hermione went to wake up Charlie and Lyn, but were surprised to see them smiling happily in their cribs. Hermione picked up Lyn and Charlie and carried them to the master bedroom. Draco was still asleep, but Hermione put Lyn and Charlie on Draco and they began to crawl around him. He opened one eye, then another and finally woke up. Hermione explained that they had to go for the aging session and they all got ready. They hurried to the classroom and found seats next to Harry, Ginny, and James. Professor Mahoney entered the classroom and began to call names.

Some names after…

"Evelyn Malfoy and Charles Malfoy."

Hermione and Draco went up to the classroom. They were told to give their children a potion. When Evelyn drank the potion she changed into a beautiful toddler with high cheek bones, long hair, long arms, long legs, sea green eyes, and a Malfoy smirk. Draco and Hermione were puzzled because none of them or their parents had sea green eyes. When Charlie drank the potion, his curly hair was gone and he became a miniature version of Draco. However, he still had his mother's personality while Evelyn had Draco's personality.

James became a carbon copy of Harry. Alice was still half of Ron and half of Pansy.

Before the couple's left, Professor Mahoney gave an announcement, "Since, we won't have the aging session in December because of winter break, before you leave you will receive a potion for your child (In Draco and Hermione's case children)."

The families scurried home to rest.

Author's Nate

I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR OT UPDATING.

I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS I CAN.

THE DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE COVERS EVERYTHING.

QUESTIONS SUGGESTIONS COMMENTS

FEEL FREE TO REVIEW BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO.

JulieMalfoy3098


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting families

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.

The days in November went by like a storm as winter break grew nearer and nearer. Hermione and Draco had been busy with the children taking them to Hogsmeade and playdates. A few days ago, Draco and Hermione had started packing for winter break when they had found out that Lucius Malfoy was out of jail. Hermione was okay with that and Draco was relieved. This morning was the day they would board the Hogwarts Express for Winter Break. Hermione, Draco, Charlie, and Lyn were eating breakfast at the mansion when a handsome young owl tapped at the window. Hermione arose to get it and found the ministry's seal on a lacy envelope. Hermione opened the envelope and read to herself _Dear Ms. Hermione Granger, we have found your real parents searching for you. Their last names are the Deverors. Your father's father is French while your father's mother is from England. Your mother's mother is from England, but your mother's father is from Greece, her maiden name was Kostopoulus. Both families come from a long line of purebloods. Which means you are a pureblood. Your parents will meet you at the Kings Cross station (with the Malfoys) Sincerely, Steve Anderson head of Department of Family registration. _

With that Hermione dropped the letter and ran into the master bedroom. She fell on the bed and began to cry. Draco had a worried look on his face as he grabbed the letter from the floor. He read the letter and ran up the stairs. He found Hermione on the bed. He rushed to comfort her huge sobs and tears. Hermione said "Do you think that my parents put me up for adoption because they hated me?" Draco replied with a "No, that isn't possible." And squeezed her tightly. Hermione freshened up and headed down to the kitchen. Draco was already down with the twins strapped in their strollers. He helped Hermione with her cloak and shrunk all the luggage and put it into a nice large beg (They were taking many things.). They headed to the Great Hall for the aging and was right on time. When the name Evelyn Malfoy and Charles Malfoy was called Hermione and Draco took the two toddlers to Professor Mahoney. Evelyn had long fair blond hair with sea green eyes. Charles had his blonde hair in a cute Mohawk and had Hermione's hazel eyes. Then Evelyn began to say "Are we going to see Nana and Papa?" Hermione answered with a simple "Yes." Hermione put Evelyn and Charles back in their stroller and went ahead to board the train. They found a compartment that was empty and went inside. The whole ride the three year olds talked and talked. Draco looked annoyed and told them to be quiet numerous times. When they finally arrived at the station Hermione looked as pale as snow.

The small family got off the train and went to greet their parents. Hermione found a tall slim woman with straight dark brown hair and sea green eyes next to a tall good looking man with curly light brown hair and hazel eyes. Hermione instantly knew they were her parents, however they looked like they were in their late thirties. Hermione just gave a small hello as Draco greeted his parents. Hermione's parents just stood there with tears in their eyes. Hermione stepped up and said "Mom, Dad how nice to see you." "You have grown a lot Marissa." Replied her father. Hermione's mother just couldn't handle it and ran to Hermione and hugged her. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy just stood there cooing over the twins. They decided to floo to the Malfoys home. When they had entered the sitting room, Hermione's parents told their story. (If it is italicized it means they are talking) _Hermione Granger, your real name is Marissa Anthea Sylvia Vivica Deveror. You were born on July 14__th__ at our Manor. You see, we had to give you away because of the dark lord. You have a fraternal twin named Brandon Thomas Marcus Aaron Deveror. Voldemort wanted many powerful purebloods to join him however we stayed back. He told us that if we had only one child he would leave us alone. Of course, we wanted more children, but decided to only have one, but that plan backfired when we found out we were having twins. You were born in the Manor and as soon as you were born, we put concealment charms on you and sent you to a muggle orphanage. _

Hermione sat there and finally replied "Oh." Her parents began to talk about living at the Manor and Hermione got very excited. She had found out that the Deveror Manor was close to Malfoy Manor. Finally Hermione got to introduce herself. _At school we had this project for family life and I ended up getting "married" to Draco. We were very fortunate and had twins. These babies are special because they were created from magic. However, we can keep them at the end of the year or put them up for adoption. Their names are __Evelyn Hermione Cassiopeia Grace Malfoy and Charles Draco Sirius Xavier Malfoy. _Lucius and Narcissa looked pleased and so did the Deverors. "We have made arrangements for you to stay at Malfoy Manor for now." Said Lucius. Then the adults all left to attend their businesses.

The small family were led to a wing with a master bedroom, a nursery, a library, etc. By a houself. Then they began to unpack and adjust to their new room.

Author's note

SO sorry for not updating. Please get use to me not updating.

I will probably update every Saturday from now on. Thank you…

JulieMalfoy3098


	10. Chapter 10 Party and Christmas

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT J.K. ROWLING.

Hermione and Draco spent the next few days relaxing and talking with their parents. Both Hermione and Draco were surprised that Lucius was so gentle and kind. Hermione spent many hours talking with her parents and getting to know them. Many times the Deverors and the Malfoys ate together. During one night's dinner the topic of a party came out. "Marissa I have been thinking, how about you throw a party for your friends at the Manor." Said Narcissa. "Yes because in December we will be going to France with the Malfoys." Said Karina Deveror (Hermione's mother). "I think that would be a fine idea." Said Hermione/Marissa. Hermione and Draco began to plan the party straight after dinner. They had decided to invite everyone in the seventh/eighth year. The date of the party would be December ninth to celebrate Thanksgiving, Christmas, and the New Year. Hermione now was called as Marissa (sometimes Hermione) look forward to the party. When she made the invitations, she put her name as Hermione Granger. The people with children would have to find the baby sitter. The party theme was freestyle and it would be a grownups night. The first of December arrived in a flash and the Deveror and Malfoy families were ready for a vacation. Before leaving, Karina asked for a quick word with Marissa. "I think I should take off the concealment charm." Said Karina. Hermione nodded and Karina began to mumble some words and then Hermione felt a shiver. She went into the nearest bathroom and looked at the mirror and gasped. Her hair was straight and light brown. Her eyes were sea green and her skin complexion was very fair. She had grown three inches and had a stunning body. She stepped out of the bathroom and bid the grownups a nice vacation. Once they had gone, Draco picked up Hermione and kissed her roughly. He said "You look hot." And put her down. Hermione and Draco now knew where, Evelyn got her sea green eyes.

The next few days flew by as Hermione and Draco began to set up the party. On the party day, Hermione and Draco took Lyn and Charlie to Hermione's twin Brandon (because he wasn't going to the party). Hermione changed into tight black skinny jeans and put on a turquoise blue flowing tank top and put her hair in ponytail. Hermione and Draco weren't planning to have beer at the party, but that plan changed when Lavender Brown and Terry Boot came. They had come with twenty boxes of fire whiskey.

Hermione and Draco were happy to see their friends bonding and having a good time. It was surprising to see Slytherins and Gryffindors bonding. Hermione and Draco were having a blast dancing and laughing. Half way through the party, Hermione and Draco went up to make an announcement. Hermione announced her pureblood title and about her appearance. Somehow Hermione and Draco got drunk and the last thing Hermione remembered was entering the master bedroom with Draco.

Next morning…

The next morning Hermione felt bare skin touching her own skin. She turned to find Draco sleeping next to her with the covers. Hermione assumed he was wearing only boxers and she was wearing a shirt that went to her mid-thighs, but she was wrong. Hermione looked down at the floor and found last night's clothes scattered on the floor. She looked under the covers and found her naked and she screamed. Draco woke up and asked what was wrong. She pointed at the clothes then the bed and he began to curse as Hermione put on a bath robe. That morning it was very awkward and Hermione and Draco decided to ignore it. They dressed and spent the days playing with the children and taking them to Diagon Alley.

Christmas was coming near and the cold was frightening. The small family decorated the big Manor for the holidays. Hermione and Draco had bought presents by themselves for many people. Hermione and Draco both looked forward to Christmas. On Christmas day, Hermione and Draco went down to the sitting room and found the big Christmas tree covered in presents. Hermione charmed a camera so it would take pictures every 30 seconds. When the children awoke the rushed downstairs screaming. Evelyn and Charles were like a hurricane ripping up presents. They received many toys and were satisfied. Evelyn received a stuffed tiger from Lucius and never let it go. Charles received a stuffed rabbit from Narcissa and stuck to it like glue. Hermione and Draco prepared to open their presents and were surprised at the big number. Hermione received many books. Draco received a variety things. Hermione gave Draco a book on Quidditch and Draco gave Hermione a beautiful gemstone necklace. That Christmas was very special and both Hermione and Draco enjoyed it.

Author's note

Did you like the chapter?

Don't have to review

Suggestions or comments are welcomed.

JulieMalfoy3098


End file.
